duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DM-32 Evolution Saga
Full Name: DM-32: Evolution Saga - Divine Evolution This is the 32nd set in the OCG. The set releases supports for Evolution Creatures and also the new race of Lunatic Emperor and the new ability of Double Evolution Burst on Evolution Burst spells. These spells allow you to choose both of their effects if you have an Evolution Creature in the Battle Zone. This set is also the first to feature the Ultimate Evolution mechanic which evolve from other Evolution Creatures. Contents * S1/110 Thunder Moon, the Enlightened * S2/110 Aldora, White Knight Spirit * S3/110 Emperor Chirico * S4/110 Blizzard Moon, the Enlightened * S5/110 Skull Moon, the Enlightened * S6/110 Bell Hell De Gaul, Footprint of the Reaper * S7/110 Drag Moon, the Enlightened * S8/110 Bolshack NEX * S9/110 Tornado Moon, the Enlightened * S10/110 Auravine, Earth's Grasp * 1/110 Ikazuchi, Lord of Spirits * 2/110 Victoria, the Pure Princess * 3/110 Emperor Gyulum * 4/110 Hades, Emperor of Death * 5/110 Crystal Axe * 6/110 Adge, Emperor of the Gods * 7/110 Überdragon Bash Mikazuchi * 8/110 Nine Edge "Yasha" Dragon * 9/110 Xenon Da Vinchi, Master of Space * 10/110 God Saga * 11/110 Yes Yazalis, Super Divine Dragon * 12/110 Phal Ken, Spirit of Binding Light * 13/110 Gran Zemechis, Holy Dragon Sage * 14/110 Gravitius, White Knight Spirit * 15/110 Positron Sign * 16/110 Evolution Burst - Laser Net * 17/110 Maxwell Z, the Super-Electric * 18/110 Emperor Neuron * 19/110 Cyber X Xanadu * 20/110 Ana, Emperor of the Gods * 21/110 Veil Babylonia, Blue Divine Dragon * 22/110 Evolution Burst - Energy Spiral * 23/110 Doggmag, Parasite of Decay * 24/110 Ghoul Ginus, the All-Destroying Fear Lord * 25/110 Dark Zekia, Reaper of Death * 26/110 Gylus, Larval Lord * 27/110 Giga Joker * 28/110 Evolution Burst - Gabra Hand * 29/110 Überdragon Valt * 30/110 Peryuton, Bird of Fire * 31/110 Boleas, Bird of Fire * 32/110 Leonzard Dragon * 33/110 Izanomi Heat, Piercing Light Soldier * 34/110 Evolution Burst - Mega Burst * 35/110 Rose Sorcerer * 36/110 Takasuki Giant * 37/110 Wolf Nature, Forest Beast * 38/110 Coon, Golden Lion of the Dawn * 39/110 Evolution Burst - Into the Wild * 40/110 Evolution Blueprint * 41/110 Solomonias, the Wise * 42/110 Kushinada, Light Weapon * 43/110 Phal Reeze, Apocalyptic Sage * 44/110 Caladorius, Apocalyptic Beast * 45/110 La Jeanne, White Knight * 46/110 Latius, Vizier of Mystery * 47/110 Spiral Moon, the Enlightened * 48/110 Legendary Desperado * 49/110 Emperor Himiko * 50/110 Mani, Emperor of the Gods * 51/110 Tsukumo Spark * 52/110 Aqua Evoluter * 53/110 Crisis Worm, Evil Insect * 54/110 Death March, Reaper of Death * 55/110 Yata Izuna, Eight-Headed Parasite * 56/110 God Gut * 57/110 Fuuma Ravaal, the Reaper * 58/110 Phantom Bites * 59/110 Magma Moon, the Enlightened * 60/110 Wan Ken, Crimson Lord ~Moonlight Howl~ * 61/110 Valdrill, Armor of Fury * 62/110 Spear Lupia * 63/110 Inaba Summoner * 64/110 Shiba, Amazing Artiste * 65/110 Kishima Giant * 66/110 B-Boy, the Explosive * 67/110 Chain Deathmatch * 68/110 Cemetarian, the Invoked * 69/110 Duel Tulip * 70/110 Evolute Power * 71/110 White Knight Ulphas, Lord of Spirits * 72/110 Ail Magnus, Holy Emperor * 73/110 Dabidul, the Wise * 74/110 Sepa, White Knight Monk * 75/110 Sol Habaki, Apocalyptic Sage * 76/110 Shuu, the Prophet * 77/110 Solar Ray * 78/110 Evolute Clock * 79/110 Astral Rush * 80/110 Emperor Tina * 81/110 Porcupine Fish * 82/110 Commander Innocent * 83/110 King Bluefang * 84/110 Roxio, Electro-Fuuma * 85/110 Piccoli Coilinger, Electro-Machine King * 86/110 Emergency Typhoon * 87/110 Apollyon Worm, the Parasite * 88/110 Worm Gowarski, Masked Insect * 89/110 Bell Hell De Bran, Battle Reaper * 90/110 Jinrou Drake - (Is an origin as well, mistake on ccgdb) * 91/110 Venom Dragoon, Insectoid Battle Dragon * 92/110 Moora, Emperor of the Gods * 93/110 Fuuma Trinomancer * 94/110 Janeer, Parasite of Decay * 95/110 Guldan, Bird of Fire * 96/110 Pildol, Bird of Fire * 97/110 Parabola Bolappi * 98/110 Izana Keeza * 99/110 Fire Smoke Drake * 100/110 Kooc Pollon * 101/110 Ken, Crimson Lord ~Journey's Beginning~ * 102/110 Ten-Ton Crunch * 103/110 Homelos, Amazing Artiste * 104/110 Diamond Cascade * 105/110 Victor Unigorn, Amazing Artiste * 106/110 Chictac Kyun, Spirit Beast * 107/110 Mad Sakuran, Fairy of Cursed Ice * 108/110 Yattar Wan, Adventuring Fox * 109/110 Faerie Life * 110/110 Mega Innocent Sword Category:OCG Only